A urinal is a specialized toilet for urination only and is widely used in public restrooms for male users. It can take the form of a container or simply a wall, with drainage and automatic or manual flushing after a user finishes using the urinal. Typically, the user will need to use a separate hand washing basin to wash his hands. The water usage required for a single urinal has been doubled due to both urinal flushing and hand washing. Therefore, there is a need to combine the separate urinal washing and hand washing to minimize water usage.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.